Fictional Baseball Teams in The House of Daniel
These are the professional and semipro baseball teams that appear in The House of Daniel. Most are fictional analogs of teams that really existed. =Professional= Kansas City Regents The Kansas City Regents were a colored professional team from Kansas City. Carpetbag Booker had played with them in the past. The Regents were one of two colored teams that played in the semi-pro tournament in Denver in June, 1934.The House of Daniel, loc. 3574, ebook. Literary comment The Regents are analogs of the Kansas City Monarchs, the longest-running franchise in the history of baseball's Negro Leagues New York Hilltoppers The New York Hilltoppers were a professional baseball team from New York City. They were probably the best major league team. The House of Daniel were the equivalent of the New York Hilltoppers of the semi-pros.Ibid. pg. 37. Literary comment The Hilltoppers are analogs of the New York Yankees. The Yankees were originally called the New York Highlanders. Philadelphia Quakers The Quakers were a professional team from Philadelphia. Benjamin Harrison Caesar one of the best pitchers in the history of the game, played for the Quakers for period. His alcoholism eventually forced him out of the big leagues.Ibid, loc. 3109. Literary comment The Quakers are analogs of the Philadelphia Phillies, who were originally called the Quakers when the were founded in 1883. Pittsburgh Crawdads The Pittsburgh Crawdads were one of the best colored teams in the country. Players of note included pitcher Carpetbag Booker and catcher Job Gregson, who were some of the best players in the game.Ibid., loc. 2847. While the House of Daniel was in Albuquerque, Carpetbag Booker agreed to Harv Watrous' offer to play for the House at the semi-pro tournament in Denver in June.Ibid., loc. 2816-2870. Ironically, the Crawdads themselves were also playing in the tournament.Ibid., loc. 3574. Literary Comment The Crawdads are based on the Pittsburgh Crawfords, a Negro League pro-team that played from 1931-1940. St. Louis Archdeacons The St. Louis Archdeacons were a professional baseball team in St. Louis. The semi-pro barnstorming team the House of Daniel actually beat the Archdeacons once.Ibid, pg. 37. Literary comment The Archdeacons are analogs of the St. Louis Cardinals. =Semi-Pro= Alamogordo Rebels The Alamogordo Rebels were the semipro team of Alamogordo, New Mexico. Their name was a nod to the South's attempt to take New Mexico during the States' War. Their outfielder, Mike Lee, was of Chinese descent.Ibid., loc. 2290-2300. The House of Daniel played the Rebels in May, 1934. The Rebels didn't have a park, so they played on the high school's field. Consequently, the take was pretty small overall.Ibid., loc. 2300-2310. Alpine Cats The Alpine Cats were the semipro team of Alpine, Texas A local rancher named Kokernot had invested heavily in the Cats, even recruiting and paying for good players.'Ibid., loc. 1788. The House of Daniel played the Cats in May, 1934. The game proved interesting, as it became rough in short order. Moreover, it was tied 3-3 at the ninth, and so had to go into extra innings. By the 19th inning, the game was called on account of darkness.Ibid., loc. 1809-1858. Amarillo Metros The Amarillo Metros were a semipro team based in Amarillo, Texas. Prior to the Big Bubble bursting, they'd been in Western League for a few years. By May, 1934, they were out of that league, but still a pretty good team for that level.Ibid., loc. 1083. Metro Park was a professional ballyard.Ibid, loc. 1105. During their game with the House of Daniel, they used a conjure man to improve their playing. However, players from the House spotted the conjure man, and their manager, Harv Watrous, cited verses from the Book of Daniel to neutralize him, first by giving the conjure man diarrhea, and then finally rendering him unconscious. The House won, 9-4. When the Metros' manager grudgingly congratulated them, Watrous commented on the presence of the conjure man.Ibid, loc. 1149-1204. Amarillo Grays The Amarillo Grays had been the premiere semipro team of Amarillo before the Metros. They were brawlers on the field, and engaged in animal cruelty to celebrate afterwards.Ibid., loc 1127-1138. Amarillo Sandys The Amarillo Sandys was a Negro semi-pro team that played in Amarillo. Like the Metros, they weren't better than other teams in their league, but still pretty good.Ibid., loc. 1116. Artesia Drillers The Drillers were the semipro team of Artesia, New Mexico. Their name came from Artesia's status as an oil-town. The Drillers played in Brainard Park, which was built in such a way that home runs were frequent, and the Drillers made the most of that advantage. They beat the House of Daniel in May, 1934, thanks in part to the park's configuration, although the House did not play its best.Ibid., loc. 2333-2364. Big Spring Cowboys The Cowboys were the semipro team for Big Spring, Texas. Like a number of teams in Texas, the Cowboys had been part of a professional league before the Big Bubble burst. The House of Daniel played the Cowboys second in a two game day; the House played the Sweetwater Swatters in the morning. The House and the Cowboys were scheduled to play the day before, but rains in Lubbock made that impossible.Ibid., loc., 1374-1517. While the Cowboys had a good young pitcher, the House won 15-11.Ibid., loc. 1527. Billings Buffaloes The Billings Buffaloes were one of several teams to play in the ''Denver Post'' semipro tournament in June, 1934. They immediately disliked the Cheyenne Buffaloes; the feeling was mutual.loc. 3647, ebook. Canon City Fylfots The Fylfots were the semipro team for Cañon City, Colorado. They'd been a pro team in the minor Rocky Mountain League, until they team moved to Raton, New Mexico. The semipro team maintained the name even after a noisy fellow on the far side of ocean also adopted the fylfot as his symbol.Ibid., loc. 3478. The Fylfots played the House of Daniel in 1934. Unfortunately for the Fylfots, the House had just signed on renowned Negro League pitcher Carpetbag Booker for a few games. He made his House debut against the Fylfots. While the Fylfots lost dramatically, about half the team got Booker's autograph after the game.Ibid., loc. 3478-3499. Literary comment The Fylfots are analogous to the real Canon City Swastikas, a team that played briefly in 1912 before moving to Raton, New Mexico. Carlsbad Potashers The Potashers were a semipro team in Carlsbad, New Mexico. They were named for Carlsbad's primary industry.Ibid., loc. 2602. The House of Daniel played the Potashers in May, 1934. After several extra innings, House outfielder Jack Spivey was able to hit the ball towards third, disrupting the Potasher's strategy, and getting a run. The House won, 4-3.Ibid, loc. 2613-2658. Clovis Pioneers The Pioneers were the semipro team in Clovis, New Mexico. The House of Daniel played the Pioneers in May, 1934, winning 8-2. The Pioneers' fans were particularly abusive to the Pioneers when they lost. Conversely, the Pioneers were very good sports. Their shortstop owned a local barbecue restaurant and served the House for free; soon their catcher played guitar and sang.Ibid., loc. 3066-3153. Colorado Springs All Stars The Colorado Springs All Stars weren't a semipro team specifically, but rather, a collection of what were allegedly the best players of Colorado Springs' local semipro league, a league owned by a former player with the defunct Colorado Springs Millionaires. The All Stars played the House of Daniel in 1934, and quickly proved they weren't the best team Colorado Springs could have fielded. After the All Stars made a number of sloppy mistakes, the House won 9-4.Ibid, loc. 3391-3413. The next day, the All Stars' mananger learned that the House had signed Carpetbag Booker as pitcher for a stint. He wired Harv Watrous in Canon City, and asked the House to come back and play the All Stars a second time, assuring Watrous that there would be a full house if Booker started. Booker agreed, though Watrous told him to stop if he got sore or tired, since the Denver tournament was the most important thing.Ibid., loc. 3509-3520. The All Stars' manager advertised the game, emphasizing Booker's role as part of the House. He also charged one dollar per person, which people paid.Ibid., loc. 3532. The All Stars did better than the last game, but that still wasn't enough against Booker. Even after Watrous took Booker out in the sixth inning, the House won again. Still, the manager was pleased that the All Stars looked like a real team this time.Ibid., loc. 3532-3542. Colorado Springs Millionaires The Millionaires were a defunct pro team that had been active in the early 20th century. After they folded, one player stayed in Colorado Springs, and put together a city league of semipro teams. In May, he assembled a team of his best players into the Colorado Springs All Stars, and played them against the House of Daniel. The House won, 9-4.Ibid, loc. 3391-3413. Literary Comment While there was a real team called the Colorado Springs Millionaires, they have little in common with the fictional team. El Paso Texans The Texans were a semipro team in El Paso. They had been part of the Arizona-Texas pro league until the Big Bubble popped. After that league folded, the team became semi-pro, again. However, the Texans still played in Dudley Field, which was still a nice ballyard.Ibid, loc. 2020, ebook. The House of Daniel played the Texans in May, 1934. After a Texan bowled over House of Daniel player Eddie Lelivelt at second, the House's pitcher, Fidgety Frank Carlisle, hit one of their batters in the ribs with a fast ball. Rather than call it even, the Texans escalated. Later, when Jack Spivey slid into second base, hitting their baseman, the Texan hit Spivey in the ear. Spivey hit back, and a melee broke out. When the umpires got things under control, they threw Spivey and the Texan second baseman out of the game. The House beat the Texans 12-2.Ibid., loc. 2020-2051. Enid Eagles The Enid Eagles were the semipro team of Enid, Oklahoma. Their manager was Rod Graver. Jack Spivey was able to earn some money playing at center for the team.Ibid., pg. 4, ebook. It was the fact that the Eagles were playing the Ponca City Greasemen in Ponca City that prompted Enid's major crime boss, Big Stu Kesselring, to hire Spivey to strong arm Mich Carstairs, who lived in Ponca City.Ibid., pgs. 5-7. The Eagles won the game, 5-3, with Spivey making some crucial catches.Ibid., Loc. 369-423. The next morning, Spivey opted to stay in Ponca City.Ibid., loc. 553-606. Fort Stockton Panthers The Panthers were the semipro team for Fort Stockton, Texas. Unlike some of the other semipro teams in the state, the Panthers had players of Mexican descent in their ranks. In May, 1934, the House of Daniel beat the Panthers, 8-6, in a close game.Ibid., loc. 1725-1799 Hobbs Boosters The Boosters were the semipro team from Hobbs, New Mexico. The House of Daniel played them in May, 1934, winning 12-8. The game started out cordial, but as the House's lead grew, the Boosters opted to play rough, until House pitcher Wes Petersen hit the Boosters' clean-up man in his right knee. Neither team congratulated each other after the game was over. House manager Harv Watrous was unimpressed with the crowd size, and while everyone got paid their usual amount, he seemed unlikely to bring the team back to Hobbs.Ibid., loc. 2421-2517. The Blue Sox played in the ''Denver Post'' Semipro Tournament in June.Ibid., loc.3647. La Mesa Town Team The La Mesa Town Team was the semipro team for La Mesa, New Mexico. They were actually barnstormers in the so-called "Old Pro League", and traveled all over New Mexico, Arizona, Texas, and even into Mexico. The teams of the Old Pro League were known to be brawlers.Ibid., loc. 2114. The House of Daniel played the Town Team in May, 1934. The Town Team played hard, but didn't try to start a beanball war. The House of Daniel won, 9-7. Afterward, the Town Team's manager practically begged Harv Watrous to beat the Las Cruces Blue Sox the next day. Both teams had supper together after the game, which mostly consisted of chili and beer.Ibid., loc. 2114-2124. Las Cruces Blue Sox The Blue Sox was the semipro team for La Mesa, New Mexico. They were in the so-called "Old Pro League", and known to be brawlers.Ibid., loc. 2114. The Blue Sox were integrated, with one black player named Willard in centerfield.Ibid., loc 2156-2201, ebook. The House of Daniel played the Blue Sox in May, 1934. The House's newest player, Jack Spivey of Oklahoma, was initially hostile to the idea of playing against a colored player, and he couldn't resist make a few snide racist remarks at the player, whose first name was Willard. Willard gave as good as he got, however. Moreover, the Blue Sox pitcher, Johnny hit Spivey in the ribs when he was up at bat. In the end, the House won.Ibid., loc. 2178-2245. Willard offered to fight Spivey after the game. While Spivey didn't want to back down, he also realized that he probably couldn't win, and so indicated he didn't have a quarrel with Willard now that the game was over. Willard let it go.Ibid., loc. 2268. Las Vegas Maroons The Maroons were the semipro team of Las Vegas, New Mexico. They shared a rivalry with the Madrid Miners. The House of Daniel beat the Miners the day before they played the Maroons. The Maroons greeted the House with chocolates and cigarettes to congratulate them for beating a hated rival. The House beat the Maroons, too, 6-2.Ibid. loc. 3015-3033. Lubbock Black Hubbers The Lubbock Black Hubbers was a Negro semipro team. They were affiliated with the white Hubbers. The white team provided the black team with cast-off equipment and uniforms. Members of the Black Hubbers watched the white Hubbers play the House of Daniel.Ibid., loc. 1285. Lubbock Hubbers The Hubbers were the semipro team for Lubbock, Texas. They'd been in the West Texas League before the Big Bubble popped, and managed to keep some of their pro players afterward. They also had a colored affiliate team, the Black Hubbers.Ibid., loc. 1275-1285. The Hubbers played the House of Daniel in May, 1934. Their pitcher, a rotund fellow, proved to have an unpredictable knuckle-ball. The House of Daniel won, but only after a bunt and sacrifice run. The final score was 1-0.Ibid., loc., 1275-1363. Marfa Indians The Indians were the semipro team of Marfa, Texas. The House of Daniel played the Indians in May, 1934. The Indians reminded Jack Spivey more of cowboys: the were lean and tan, and some even had hair that had been bleached by the sun.Ibid., loc. 1904-1914. Their secret weapon was a pitcher named Pablo. Thanks to his incredible pitching, the Indians beat the House, 3-1.Ibid. loc 1914-1967. Odessa Coyotes The Coyotes were the semipro team in Odessa, Texas. Northerners called them the "Kye-oh-tees". Locals called them "Kye-oats". The House of Daniel played the Coyotes in Odessa city park; House of Daniel manager Harv Watrous was not happy, as there were fewer paying customers. He resolved that next year, the team would play in Midland, which had a ball field.Ibid, loc. 1559, ebook. Moreover, the Coyotes beat the House, 7-2. The Coyotes' manager was gracious in victory, noting that the House had been on the road quite a bit in the last couple of days. Harv Watrous acknowledged this was true, but instead said that the Coyotes had several good players.Ibid., 1592. Pampa All Stars The Pampa All Stars were one of three semipro teams in Pampa, Texas.Ibid., loc. 998, ebook. The first game Jack Spivey played with the House of Daniel was in Pampa against the All Stars.Ibid. Pampa Oilers The Pampa Oilers were one of three semipro teams in Pampa, Texas. Their name derived from the oil operation in the town.Ibid., loc. 998, ebook. Pampa Plainsmen The Pampa Plainsmen were one of three semipro teams in Pampa, Texas. Their name derived from the second most important part of Pampa's economy: cattle.Ibid., loc. 998, ebook. Pecos Peccaries The House of Daniel played the Pecos Peccaries in May, 1934. Jack Spivey was disappointed that they weren't the "Pecos Bills"; Harv Watrous ignored Spivey's attempt at a joke by explaining that another team had that name, but that the Peccaries were better, and had agreed to giving the House a bigger share of the money collected.Ibid., loc. 1668. The Peccaries were good sports, playing clean even after the House pulled ahead and won 11-3. In fact, the Peccaries were quite excited to be playing the House; one player got the autographs of the entire House. After the game, the Peccaries congratulated Harv Watrous by saying that the House had "Pecosed" the Peccaries. The manager went on to explain that "Pecosing" was a method of disposing of the body of a murder victim by filling the corpse full of rocks and throwing it in the river. Watrous was glad to hear that the Peccaries weren't going to "Pecos" the House of Daniel.Ibid., loc. 1657-1713. Ponca City Greasemen The Ponca City Greasemen were the semipro team of Ponca City. They got their name from Ponca City's sizable oil industry.Ibid., pg. 3. As the Enid Eagles were playing the Greasemen Ponca City in May, 1934, Enid's major crime boss, Big Stu Kesselring, decided to hire Jack Spivey, the Eagles' center, to strong arm Mich Carstairs, who lived in Ponca City.Ibid., pgs. 5-7. The Greasemen lost the game, 5-3.Ibid., Loc. 369-423. The next day, the Greasemen played the barnstorming House of Daniel. While it proved to be a brutal game, with two members of the House being seriously injured, the House of Daniel won 8-6.Ibid, loc. 612-715. Pueblo Chieftans The Chieftans were a semipro team in Pueblo, Colorado. Up until 1932, they had been part of the pro-class A Western League. They'd been dropped after eastern teams decided they were tired of traveling through Colorado. Despite this ignominy, the Chieftans retained a formidable roster of players who'd been close to the big leagues. In 1934, they even played in a new ball park, Runyon Field.Ibid., loc. 3359. The House of Daniel played and beat the Chieftans in 1934. This was an important game for the House, as they'd lost back-to-back games in Raton, New Mexico and Trinidad, Colorado.Ibid., loc. 3369-3391. Literary comment The Chieftans are broadly similar to the OTL Pueblo Braves, who had been in the Western League until being dropped in 1933. Raton Mice The Mice were the semipro team of Raton, New Mexico. Their name was redundant, as "raton" is the Spanish word for "mouse". The team was a reflection of the demographics of Raton proper, with substantial number of white and Mexican-American players, and two black players. One of the latter was their first baseman, Luke, a large, muscular man who could hit with power.Ibid. loc. 3255-3265. Thanks to Luke, the Mice beat the House of Daniel, 7-4.Ibid., loc. 3297. Roswell Giants The Giants were a semipro team in Roswell, New Mexico. They had been a pro-team circa 1924, but the league folded, and they were semi-pro from then on.'Iibid., p. 145-146, HC; loc 2669-2702, ebook.. The House of Daniel played the Giants in May, 1934, won 8-5.Ibid. p. 145-146, HC; loc 2669-2702.. Santa Fe Saints The Saints were Santa Fe's semipro team in May, 1934. They played the House of Daniel that month. While the House had some initial problems with the climate, they started making runs in short order. When they led 15-4, the Saints' third pitcher threw at Harv Watrous' ear when he was at bat. Watrous ducked. When that pitcher was up at bat in the next inning, House pitcher Wes Petersen hit his ankle bone; the ball made an audible clunk. That put an end to the roughness from then on, and the House won.Ibid., loc. 2870-2921. Sweetwater Swatters The Swatters were a semipro team in Sweetwater, Texas. They'd been part of the pros prior to the Big Bubble popping.Ibid., loc 1429-1440. The House of Daniel played the Swatters in a morning game after losing two days travel time to torrential rains. The House won, 8-3.Ibid. 1471. Trinidad Vampires The Vampires were the semipro team for Trinidad, Colorado. Despite their name, they did not field any real vampires. They beat the House of Daniel, 3-2, the second losing game in a row for the House.Ibid., loc. 3308-3325. Literary comment There was a real team called the Trinidad Vampires, established in the 1880s. However, it appears to have gone defunct long before 1934. Tulia Ravens The Tulia Ravens were semipro team of tiny Tulia, Texas. Despite their name, their uniforms were green. They'd mixed it up with the Amarillo Grays in the past. The Ravens beat the House of Daniel in May, 1934, the first Texas team to do so in three games. Much of their victory was credited to their pitcher, Sidd. Even the House of Daniel's manager, Harv Watrous, congratulated him and hoped that he had a future in the majors.Ibid, loc. 1212-1253. References *Semi-Pro Baseball Teams * *